


The Cycle of Hurt

by BeccaIsLame



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pining, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaIsLame/pseuds/BeccaIsLame
Summary: Awsten has an old photograph that he refuses to get rid of, a developing crush, a girl he hates even though he has never met her, and two doofus best friends.





	The Cycle of Hurt

Awsten sighed as he gazed upon the old photo. It was dusty and the glass was cracked, yet he still kept it. He didn’t bother replacing the frame. It was too much effort.

He had contemplated throwing it out multiple times, wondering if he did, he’d feel better. He never had the courage. It was like throwing out a piece of him. 

His friends never said anything about it when they came over, but he could feel the judgement; the sympathy. He didn’t need their sympathy. All it did was make him angry. 

He could never hold a conversation with them anymore, especially Geoff. Geoff always tried so hard to make him feel better, but it didn’t help. It never did. It made everything a thousand times worse. 

Before he even knew it, Awsten was isolating himself. He no longer talked to his family, he ignored his friends. They didn’t understand. And they never would. 

 

One night, Awsten got a call from Geoff. He was initially going to ignore it, but he decided against it. He regretted answering immediately. 

“Hello?” Awsten asked wearily, nervous as to what Geoff wanted. 

“Awsten, heyy!” Geoff slurred. Awsten rolled his eyes. Geoff was wasted. 

“Geoff, are you drunk?”

“Nahh man, why?” Geoff lied, giggling. Awsten couldn’t help but crack a smile. 

“What’re you doing? Where are you?” Awsten asked, feeling worry bubble up inside of him. 

“I’m at Otto’s house, chill Awsie,” Geoff giggled again. Awsten felt relief wash over him and soon enough he was laughing too. 

“You scared me, man,” Awsten admitted. He could basically feel Geoff’s smile through the phone. 

“Aww, was little Awsten worried about little ol’ me?” Geoff teased, causing Otto and some girl to laugh in the background. 

“Maybe. Who’s that girl I heard?” Awsten brushed off Geoff’s question, deciding to be nosy. 

“Ah, it’s this cool girl named Jackie. She’s pretty cute,” Geoff commented. Awsten ignored a pang of hurt. 

“O-Oh, okay. Well, you guys have fun! I’m gonna go, uh, watch The Office,” Awsten rushed, hurriedly hanging up the phone. 

 

 

Awsten fell asleep that night wondering. He was wondering about that girl, ‘Jackie’, as Geoff had told him. He was wondering why he felt hurt when Geoff called her ‘cute’. 

Awsten understood, deep down. He knew. He wasn’t stupid…

He decided to tell himself that it was nothing. 

He fell asleep staring at the cracked photograph on his bedside table. 

 

Awsten awoke to his phone ringing. He was expecting it to be Otto, bragging about how he got ‘lucky’ last night. He didn’t expect her name.

Awsten attempted to pinch himself awake, praying that it was a dream or that he was just hallucinating. But he couldn’t get that lucky, could he? 

He ignored it. He just listened as his ringtone blared throughout his seemingly empty room. 

When it stopped, he let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding in. 

 

Awsten was sitting on his couch when a knock sounded at his door. He was hesitant to answer, scared that she would be on the other side. But he was immediately calmed after he heard Geoff’s voice. 

Awsten opened the door, being greeted by Geoff, who walked into Awsten’s apartment as if it were his. Awsten shook his head and smiled, following Geoff to the couch. 

“I’m guessing you’re still hungover,” Awsten remarked, making Geoff look at him questioningly. 

“How’d you know I drank last night?” Geoff asked, looking at Awsten confused. 

“You called me when you were drunk, ya dork,” Awsten teased, pushing Geoff lightly. Geoff just smiled. 

“Whoops?” He offered, shrugging. Awsten nodded. 

“Yeah. You were talking about this ‘cute’ girl named Jackie,” Awsten added, hoping to get Geoff to explain. 

“Ohhh right. Yeah, Otto and I met her at the bar a few weeks ago. She was pretty cool so we gave her our numbers.”

“Oh, okay,” Awsten mumbled. Geoff looked at him weirdly, before reaching for the remote. 

“What do you wanna watch?”

 

After the two boys watched an entire season of The Office, Geoff decided to head out. 

“I have some plans later,” Geoff hurriedly explained, before leaving Awsten to his own. 

Awsten had a bad feeling. He knew that Geoff liked that Jackie girl, it was plainly obvious. He wouldn’t be surprised if his plans involved her. 

Awsten huffed, storming to his bedroom and flopping on his bed. His eyes scanned his boring, dull room. He had spent so much time in there that it was nothing to him. He barely acknowledged the things in his room. After a while, everything just started to blur together. 

The only thing that still stood out to him was the framed picture on his bedside table. 

He used to keep it because it made him happy, but now all it ever did was make him mad. But he had no motivation to do anything about it. Hell, he could barely get out of bed in the mornings. 

 

Awsten got another call in the middle of the night from Geoff. Awsten didn’t really want to answer, knowing that Geoff was either drunk or with that girl. 

But he answered anyway.

“Geoff?” Awsten asked immediately. He cringed when he heard a girl laughing the background. 

“Hey Awsie, what’s up?” Geoff asked normally. Awsten sighed in relief when he realized that Geoff was sober. He didn’t want to deal with a drunken Geoff again. 

“I was actually about to go to sleep,” Awsten admitted. He heard the girl laugh again. 

“Aw, sorry dude. I’ll leave you alone then,” Geoff sighed, about to hang up. 

“Wait, no! It’s, uh, fine. What are you doing?” 

“Ah, y’know, just hanging out,” Geoff chuckled. Awsten heard the girl laugh again. Awsten already didn’t like her. 

“Why don’t you come hang out with me? We could do a movie night!” Awsten offered. He heard Geoff and the girl laugh. 

“Sorry but I’m busy. I’m with Jackie,” Geoff admitted. Awsten sighed, louder than he intended. 

“Fine. Have fun, bye,” Awsten stated rudely. At that moment, he really didn’t care. He was pissed. 

Awsten hung up and rolled himself up into his covers. They were nice and warm, soothing his anger and frustration. 

Awsten found himself glaring at the photo before drifting off to sleep.

 

“I don’t like her,” Awsten stated, crossing his arms. He was hanging out with Otto for the first time in a while. 

“Awsten, you don’t even know her,” Otto shook his head. Awsten laughed emotionlessly. 

“I don’t need to know someone to hate them.”

“Well yeah, you kinda do,” Otto explained, but Awsten wasn’t listening. Geoff had just entered the Café that they were in, and was heading right towards them. 

Awsten cursed under his breath, offering Geoff a smile as he sat down. 

“Hey guys, what’s going on?” Geoff asked, looking from Otto to Awsten. 

“I decided that Awsten needed to get out of that stupid apartment,” Otto smirked.

“Whatever,” Awsten rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee. 

“What’s wrong, Awsten?” Geoff asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Awsten almost choked on his coffee. 

“Nothing. I’m just a bit tired,” He lied. Geoff stared at him for a second, examining him, before shrugging. 

“Well, I was supposed to meet Jackie here. Otto, have you seen her?” 

“Nope, sorry man,” Geoff frowned and looked around. 

“Well, I’m gonna go wait outside-“

“Why don’t you just wait with us?” Awsten interjected, cocking his head at Geoff. Geoff just shrugged. 

“I mean, I guess I could. I just wanted to greet her at the door, y’know?” 

“That’s so romantic, Geoff,” Otto teased, causing Geoff’s cheeks to turn red. 

“Haha, funny,” Geoff rolled his eyes and stood up, “I’m gonna go wait outside. See ya guys later?” Otto nodded and Awsten shrugged. 

 

 

When Awsten got home, he collapsed on his couch. He felt exhausted.

He replayed the day in his head. The way that Geoff looked at him, the way that Geoff blushed when teased about Jackie, the hurt that he felt. 

He curled up into a ball and fell asleep. 

He woke up to someone shaking him. When he realized what was happening, he scrambled to stand up. 

There stood Geoff. 

“Geoff?! How’d you get in my apartment?” 

“Spare key, remember?” Geoff held up the key and smirked, before plopping on the couch. 

“You can’t do that, man. You scared the shit out of me!” Awsten exclaimed, sitting next to his friend. 

“Sorry. Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, I guess. What time is it?”

“Around 11pm, why?”

“Wait, why’re you here so late? Shouldn’t you be with-“ Awsten stopped himself before he finished. Geoff raised an eyebrow. 

“Shouldn’t I be with who?” Geoff asked, confused. 

“Uhh, nothing. Sorry, I’m just tired,” Awsten lied, scratching the back of his neck. Geoff hummed. 

“Alrighty then. Well, anyway, I’m here because you wanted me to come over last night, so here I am!” Awsten sighed and ran a hand down his face. 

“Maybe I didn’t want you here tonight,” Awsten offered, staring at the blank TV in front of him. 

“Oh. I mean, I can go-“

“No, it’s fine. You’d probably just go hangout with Jackie anyway, right?” Geoff stared at him and frowned. 

“Probably… Is that a bad thing?” Geoff asked, oblivious. Awsten only shrugged. 

 

Geoff carried the asleep Awsten into his room. He had fallen asleep watching some random horror movie on Netflix. 

He placed him down on his bed, covering him up with blankets. He went to turn off the bedside table light, when he saw the framed picture. 

His heart broke and he sighed, shaking his head. 

He quietly turned the light off and retreated out of the bedroom, and out of Awsten’s apartment. 

 

It was around noon when Awsten finally woke up. He was surprised to find himself in his bed. He found himself blushing when he imagined Geoff carrying him to bed. 

He rolled over and looked at the photo. His eyes traced the cracks and examined the faces. They were so happy. Or he was, at least. 

 

“Otto, he still has that damn picture!” Geoff exclaimed. His friend sighed and shrugged.

“You know how much he loves it,” Otto offered. Geoff shook his head. 

“He needs to get rid of it, it’s hurting him more than it’s helping.”

“Why don’t you talk to him about it then?” Otto asked, getting annoyed. They had had this conversation multiple times. 

“Because! You know he’ll attack me about it!”

“Honestly, Awsten has been in such a pissy mood these past few weeks,” Otto admitted. Geoff sighed and nodded. 

“Yeah, I know…”

“I wonder what’s going on now. First it was that whore of a girlfriend, now what?” Otto thought out loud. 

“I have no idea… He used to talk to me about these things but now he only confides in himself,” Geoff was frowning at the table in front of him. 

“I have a funny guess,” Otto smiled. 

“What?”

“Well, what if he likes you?” Geoff started to sputter. 

“What do you mean?!”

“He gets all flustered around you, he basically avoids you, AND he hates that girl you’re seeing!”

“Wait, what? He hates Jackie?”

“I might’ve said too much. Anyway, point of the matter is, I think purple boy is in love with Geoffy,” Otto teases, smirking at Geoff. Geoff was too busy thinking to respond. 

 

Awsten was humming to himself, making a nice peanut butter and jelly sandwich, when he heard his door open. Next thing he knew, Geoff was beside him. 

“Oh, uh, hey Geoff,” Awsten greeted the boy. 

“Hi,” Geoff said flatly, throwing Awsten off-guard. 

“What’s up?” Awsten asked, worried. Geoff shrugged. 

“Otto said something earlier and it’s bothering me, that’s all,” Awsten nodded and ate his sandwich, leaning against the counter. 

“Why’re you here anyway?” Awsten asked with his mouth full. 

“Well, I guess it kind of relates. Uh, do you, um,” Geoff cursed under his breath, “Do you hate Jackie?” Awsten almost choked on his sandwich.

“I mean…” Awsten started causing Geoff to roll his eyes. 

“Just answer the damn question, Awsten.”

“Maybe just a little,” Awsten admitted. Geoff sighed and looked sternly at Awsten. 

“Why?”   
Awsten started to panic. He had no reason to hate Jackie, he didn’t even know her!

“Uh, well, you see…” Awsten trailed off. He soon just shrugged. “I don’t really know. I guess I just get bad vibes,” He admitted. 

“Are you jealous?” Geoff asked, his expression serious. Awsten sputtered and laughed nervously. 

“Why the Hell would I be jealous? Come on, Geoff, let’s go watch a movie,” Awsten started to walk into his living room, but Geoff grabbed his wrist. 

“Awsten, please answer the queston,” Geoff begged. Awsten turned and scowled. 

“Fine. Maybe. There-“

He was shut up by Geoff grabbing his face and kissing him. 

 

 

“So, you don’t like Jackie?” Awsten asked for the third time, making Geoff laugh. 

“No, Awsten. I’m not going to lie, I was confiding in her about you,” Geoff admitted. Awsten smiled. 

“That’s cute,” He remarked, shyly giving Geoff a kiss on the cheek. Geoff beamed. 

“You’re cute,” He teased. Awsten rolled his eyes. 

“Shut up. I’m tired, I’m going to bed.”

“Wait, I actually need to talk to you about something,” Geoff interjected. 

“What?”

“Can you please get rid of that picture of you and Ciara?” Awsten froze. He could hear his heart pounding. 

“Y-Yeah. I can. W-Why?”

“I don’t want my boyfriend to have that horrible memory on his bedside table,” Geoff smiled shyly. Awsten smiled sadly and nodded. 

“Will you, uh, help me burn it?” 

“Gladly.”

 

 

Awsten stood outside with Geoff, holding the old framed picture in his hands. There was a small fire in front of the two, warming them up from the cold night air. 

 

The picture showed Awsten and his ex, Ciara, embracing and smiling at the camera. After he had found out that she cheated on him with multiple guys, he was heartbroken. He had loved her so much, she was his first love. 

He ended up keeping the cursed photo. He used to hope that they would get back together. But then Ciara started harassing him and calling him names. She told him many times that he was a waste of her time. Awsten believed her. 

 

“You ready?” Geoff asked. Awsten sniffled and nodded. 

“Yeah, I am,” He wiped his face and threw the photo into the fire. He watched as the memories went up in flames, burning at a rapid pace. 

Geoff wrapped his arm around him and kissed his head. “I’m proud of you, Awsten.”

Awsten smiled and stared into the flames. 

“I’m proud of me too.”


End file.
